


Stay with me

by Pirate_Del_Angel



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirate_Del_Angel/pseuds/Pirate_Del_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Derek is leaving but stops by at the Stilinski house to say good-bye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of what I think happened when Derek left.

Stiles is asleep when Derek climbs into his window to say good-bye. He sits on the edge staring- smiling a heart-broken smile at the sleeping Stiles Stilinski. Stiles shifts in his sleep, head now facing Derek. Derek stands and sits at Stiles' desk chair. After about ten minutes of staring with a small half-smile, he stands and lifts his hand to Stiles' calf, bringing it up towards his face while he gets closer. When his hand finally lies at his cheek he smiles. He leans his head down and gives Stiles a gentle kiss to the forehead trying not to wake him. He then stands back up about to clim out the window and jump to get in his car to drive back home and pick up Cora.

 

"Derek?"

 

He stops, and turns to face Stiles,"yeah?"

 

"Are you leaving?"

 

Derek looks down at his feet and nods.

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I don't belong here Stiles. The pack doesn't need me anymore, they've got Scott. I have Cora, she's all I need to survive at this point."

 

Stiles sits up in his bed rubbing angrily at his eyes,"So you don't need me to survive is what you're saying?"

 

"I didn't say that."

 

"It sure sounded like it."

 

"It's not like that I promise. We both need some time Stiles, admit it, you guys don't want me here."

 

"Well I probably wouldn't be saving your ass all the time I didn't want you here."

 

"Well thanks for that. Good-bye Stiles."

 

Stiles jumped out of bed grabbing Derek's fore-arm,"I never wanted you to leave Derek. But can you just stay? For me?"

 

Derek eyes Stiles' hand and nods. He looks up to those amber eyes and nods.

 

"O-ok good." He crawls back into bed lifting up the blanket to let Derek in. Derek pulls off his clothes, keeping his underwear on, and crawls in next to Stiles.

 

"Thanks. For staying with me."

 

Derek nods warily, knowing he won't be staying long."Go to sleep Stiles." Stiles nods and falls asleep.

 

\---

 

When Derek knows Stiles is asleep. He crawls out of bed and pulls his clothes back on. He hears Stiles mumbling,"Stay with me. Please stay with me." Over and over again. Derek frowns and whispers 'I can't.' And jumps out the window.


	2. Why would you leave me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up to find the bed cold. His life officially sucks.

Stiles wakes up to a cold bed, sweating and- crying? He finds his Dad staring down at him, hands gripping shakily onto his shoulders.

 

"Stiles. Are you okay?" His Dad asks staring worriedly at Stiles.

 

Everything comes flooding back in, his dream, including his Mom and more importantly, Derek. He sits up,"Yeah-" his voice cracks, he finds himself falling into his fathers arms sobbing the next second.

 

"It's okay son, we're gonna be okay." His Dad whispers rubbing his back.

 

"No we're not Dad! Don't you understand?! My whole life is fucked up and we can't fix it! I'm sorry you had to deal with me as a son okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry....." he looks up and sees his father looking at him worriedly in pity. 

 

"You're a great son Stiles, if anything I'm the one who should be saying sorry to you. I'm sorry I couldn't help you earlier on in this situation, sorry I didn't believe you, but I will from now on. I promise." he smiled a small smile at Stiles and gave him a squeeze to the shoulder. "So you wanna tell me why you were screaming Derek's name? And keep it to limited detail." 

 

Stiles snorted,"Well Mom was there......" his dad flinched and rubbed his back. 

 

"You don't have to talk about it right now." 

 

"No it's fine. I want to." he let out a deep breath, sitting up more straight now,"so Mom..... she was alive and this guy named Deucalion, Melissa told you about him right? Alpha pack leader?" his father nodded,"Okay well anyway he was- he was going to slash-slash Moms throat and I was just sitting there, watching helplessly like the little bitch I am. I couldn't do anything! I couldn't help her, she was screaming, crying, _struggling_ and I was just sitting there. Doing nothing. It sucks Dad. It sucks knowing you can't do anything because you're a helpless human that can die in a matter of seconds... It really does. And then Derek came,"he smiled a bit but then frowned,"but he- he was to late." he looked down frowning even more,"Not only that, but everyone else was dead too. Scott, Isaac, Allison, Lydia, Danny, _everyone_.Even you!" he sniffled feeling a tear slide,"Derek and I were the only ones left, for a few seconds until that _bitch_ ,Jennifer used the last of her strength to kill him too!" 

 

By this point he felt the tears streaming down his face. John rubbed at his eyes,"I know life's been hard right now son, but things will get better, I know they will. You just gotta have some faith, think positive." Stiles nodded looking towards the clock. 

 

He noticed he was about 35 minutes late to school. He jumped up and grabbed a new t-shirt and pair of jeans trying to slip them on as fast as he possibly could, which resulted in him falling over, a leg in his jeans other trying to get in his jeans, shirt over his head without the sleeves in. John smiled and chuckled,"I called in and told them you were sick." 

 

Stiles looked up face falling,"Seriously? You couldn't have told me that _before_ I fell on my face?!" 

 

John chuckled and offered a sorry. 

 

"Oh no no no you do _not_ answer me with just a 'sorry'." Stiles said cracking a smile."But I think I'll go to school. Can't have Scott being a loner now can we?" he said, knowing that Scott has Allison even when Stiles _is_ there.

His father smirked,"No we can't. Get dressed I'll meet you downstairs."

 

\---

Stiles met his father at the table grabbing a piece of toast and drinking his orange juice. Then grabbing his keys off the wall. He walked backwards and gave his father a kiss to the forehead and smiled. He got back up, backpack over his shoulder, and opened the door.

 

"Forgetting something?!" his father teller after him.

 

"No?" He answered back confused. He looked to his father to see him waving his phone in his hands. 

 

"Ohh! Right!"he said running to grab his phone and slip it into his pocket then running back out the door.

 

"Love you!" he called slamming the door before he could hear it being said back.

 

\---

He slipped into his second period sitting next to Scott.

 

"Glad of you to join us Mr. Stilinski." Mrs. England ,the new teacher for Mrs. Blake, smirked. He nodded smiling at her. He's gotta at least get on _one_ of his teachers good side right? 

_"Dude where were you? I thought you weren't going to show up because you got murdered or something." Scott whispered._

_"_

He nodded,"Yeah definitely." he flashed him a smile. Then just shook his head,"I woke up late. Couldn't sleep." 

 

Scott nodded and sniffed the air,"Is Derek here?" he sniffed the air again,"Wait no....... it's almost like.....Did you talk to Derek today?" Scott asked.

 

Stiles looked down at his work,"Yeah he came over yesterday..... to say good-bye."

 

Scott frowned,"No he did more than that. The scent wouldn't be that strong." he said frowning. 

 

"Oh! Yeah he slept with me." he said and shrugged.

 

Scott's eyes widened, "Nooooo...... it would've smelled like-"

 

"Not like that dumbass!" Stiles yelled grimacing when the class turned to stare at him. "Mr Stilinksi is there something that needs to be shared with the class?" Mrs. England asked.

"N-no Mrs. England, nothing to share." he said and ducked his head. Scott smirked. _That bastard_ Stiles thought.

 

" But anyways he came over yesterday to say goodbye-" Stiles whispered then frowned remembering that he didn't see Derek in his bed. He looked down in confusion. _No- he couldn't have. Not yet._ Stiles thought. But of course he did. Who would want to stay with Stiles anyway. Stiles didn't notice the tear slide down his cheek and Scott tense, sensing Stiles crying.

 

"He really left didn't he?" Scott asked. Stiles nodded and wiped the tear away with the sleeve of his shirt. He also heard Scott mumble, "I can't believe he actually did it."

 

"He's not coming back is he?" Stiles asked, Scott shook his head sadly. "And you knew?" he just got a nod and a pat to the back, "I'm sorry man."

For the next two periods Stiles was silent, the pack members that were in his classes giving him sympathetic looks. He looked away every time. Once he got to lunch, he bought an apple and sat across from Scott and Allison.

 

The table that was filled with chatter and laughs suddenly got silent. "What?'' he asked angrily. Everyone looked down and ate their food silently. He rolled his eyes, grabbed his apple and backpack, then got up and walked out the doors. He may have got up to fast or something because a wave of nausea washes over him. He looks around dizzily and see's Derek staring at him. He looks at him confused. He disappears before Stiles can get a word out.

 

" _Stiles_?!" is the last words he hears, before darkness takes over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is the mysterious person yelling Stiles' name? Why did he faint? Is he ok? (He died just saying) Jk ANYWAYS I wrote this chapter like 2 weeks ago and my sister being the bitch she is, exited the page. My life sucked and I literally gave up with this story. But I felt bad so I wrote :) Next update by this week!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ew cliff-hanger. I really want to know if you guys think I should continue this story or just leave it that. Please and thank you :) BTW this turned out way different then imagined uM-
> 
>  
> 
> \---
> 
> So continuing...... Yay? I don't know if that's a good or bad yay so cx <3 kiss kiss my munchkins


End file.
